


Dietro al Velo

by Isidar_Mithrim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Behind the Veil, Bromance, Character Death, Friendship, Missing Scene, One Shot, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isidar_Mithrim/pseuds/Isidar_Mithrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Le figure attorno alla capanna avevano scagliato non meno di quattro Schiantesimi contro la professoressa McGranitt. I raggi rossi la colpirono quando era ancora a metà strada fra la capanna e il castello; per un momento fu avvolta da un alone luminoso di un rosso spettrale, poi si levò a mezz'aria, atterrò con un tonfo sulla schiena e non si mosse più.” [Harry Potter e l’Ordine della Fenice]<br/>E se anche Minerva, in coma al San Mungo, avesse avuto la possibilità di scegliere se restare o tornare, proprio come Harry a King’s Cross?<br/>Lei dove si ritroverà? Chi verrà ad accoglierla?<br/>{Ispirata al ‘King’s cross – Flash contest’ indetto da Sara.H sul forum di EFP}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dietro al Velo

“Le figure attorno alla capanna avevano scagliato non meno di quattro Schiantesimi contro la professoressa McGranitt. I raggi rossi la colpirono quando era ancora a metà strada fra la capanna e il castello; per un momento fu avvolta da un alone luminoso di un rosso spettrale, poi si levò a mezz'aria, atterrò con un tonfo sulla schiena e non si mosse più.” [Harry Potter e l’Ordine della Fenice]

 

**Dietro al Velo**

Minerva aprì gli occhi.

Si ritrovò sdraiata su un freddo pavimento di pietra e si mise cautamente a sedere, indolenzita. Notò con sorpresa di avere addosso la divisa da Quidditch dei Grifondoro, che non usava da anni. Sorrise al ricordo del suo passato da giocatrice. Quanto le era mancato, quel magnifico sport. Infine alzò lo sguardo dalle sue vesti scarlatte e si guardò attorno. Era in un luogo che aveva un’aria familiare, ma al tempo stesso sembrava surreale.

Il Sole inondava la stanza di luce bianca. La gigantesca stella avrebbe dovuto accecarla, ma riusciva a fissarla senza alcun fastidio. Splendeva alta nel cielo e solo quando lo notò Minerva capì che il luogo in cui si trovava sembrava non avere soffitto. Un attimo dopo si rese conto che l’enorme stanza era arredata da quattro lunghi tavoli, ma avrebbe giurato che un istante prima non fossero lì.

Stava cercando di intuire quale animale fosse intessuto su i drappi rosso-oro appesi lungo le pareti, quando sentì un sibilo nell’aria. Si girò d’istinto e vide la Pluffa appena in tempo per afferrarla.

“Bella presa, professoressa!” esclamò una voce familiare. Un giovane ragazzo dagli arruffati capelli neri la guardava sorridendo sornione.

“Harry…?” domandò, incerta.

Il ragazzo ridacchiò. “Mi somiglia, non è vero?” disse orgoglioso. “Ma ha gli occhi di Lily” aggiunse con dolcezza.

“James…”

“In carne e ossa! Almeno credo” scherzò.

“È… è un sogno?” intuì Minerva.

“Qualcosa del genere, sì.”

“Perché siamo a Hogwarts?” chiese, guardandosi intorno.

“Me lo dica lei, il sogno è suo! Però non mi sembra male, come scelta. La tappezzeria è strepitosa” concluse James con un occhiolino.

Finalmente Minerva riuscì a capire quali animali fossero rappresentati sui drappi: Grifoni.

“Siamo qui perché Hogwarts è la mia casa” comprese.

James sorrise e annuì. “Anche io mi sono risvegliato a casa, quando sono morto.”

Minerva trasalì. “Sono… sono morta anche io?”

“Oh, no, no, lei ancora no, professoressa” si affrettò a chiarire James, imbarazzato per l’equivoco.

“ _Ancora_ no?” chiese lei, un po’ spaventata.

“Ecco… lei può ancora scegliere di tornare indietro. Indietro _davvero_.”

Minerva si rilassò, prima di cogliere l’implicazione di quell’affermazione. “Tu non hai potuto?”

James fece un profondo respiro. “A me è stata offerta una scelta diversa” rispose serio. “Una non altrettanto interessante.”

Minerva lo guardava perplessa.

“Mi hanno dato la possibilità che viene proposta a tutti i maghi: quella di diventare un fantasma.”

“E tu hai rifiutato.”

James annuì e Minerva si chiese quanto dovesse essere stato difficile per un ragazzo così giovane rinunciare all’eternità. “Perché?” gli domandò.

“Ho pensato che fosse meglio attendere qualche anno per riabbracciare per sempre le persone che amo, piuttosto che vederli vivere e morire per poi trascorrere un’eternità senza di loro.”

Minerva lo guardò ammirata e orgogliosa.

“E poi… volevo esserci per accogliere Lily e Harry, nel caso non fossero riusciti a scappare.”

Minerva sentì una lacrima solcarle una guancia.

“Ma perché stiamo parlando di me?” esclamò allora James, tornando a sorridere. “Questo è il suo momento, professoressa. La sua scelta.”

“Tu… tu cosa faresti al mio posto?”

“Io tornerei” mormorò lui senza esitazione.

“Perché? Perché dovrei tornare in un mondo pieno di sofferenza, quando qui è tutto così bello e calmo?”

“Per lo stesso motivo per cui lo farei io, professoressa. Per i nostri figli.”

“Io non ho figli, James.”

“Ne è davvero sicura?” ribatté lui, indicando le lunghe tavolate.

Minerva si portò una mano al cuore quando le vide strapiene di ragazzi senza volto con addosso l’uniforme di Hogwarts. Un attimo dopo avvertì anche il brusio allegro e festante degli studenti e il profumo delle prelibatezze del banchetto. Fino a quel momento non si era nemmeno resa conto di quanto la Sala Grande fosse insolitamente silenziosa.

“Credo che loro abbiano ancora bisogno della loro insegnante di Trasfigurazione, non trova?”

Calde lacrime le bagnarono il volto, quando cominciò a riconoscere le facce gioiose di tutti suoi studenti mischiati indifferentemente, quelli presenti vicino a quelli passati, i Grifondoro con i Serpeverde. Minerva sapeva in modo istintivo che se avesse provato ad avvicinarsi questi sarebbero svaniti del nulla, quindi si limitò a osservarli.

“Eccomi” disse James divertito, indicandosi. “E quel belloccio accanto a me è Cedric Diggory. E dall’altro lato… Ginny Weasley?” domandò incerto.

“No, lei è Molly Prewett, sua madre.”

James – quello in piedi accanto a lei – fischiò il suo apprezzamento, facendo sorridere la professoressa.

“Guarda là, invece. Per caso lo riconosci, James?” chiese allegra, indicando un ragazzo con una cicatrice a forma di saetta.

“Ha qualcosa di familiare, sì” scherzò lui. Poi guardò sorpreso il suo vicino. “Quello è Regulus Black.”

Minerva si rabbuiò, vedendolo.

“Non è colpa sua, professoressa” la rincuorò James. “Non tutti gli studenti possono essere simpatici come me.”

“Alquanto improbabile, in effetti” concordò lei con un sorriso. “Chissà di cosa stanno parlando…”

“Secondo me staranno dicendo che il Cercatore è il ruolo più bello del mondo, ma noi Cacciatori sappiamo che la loro è una mera illusione” concluse James, facendole un occhiolino.

“Sono assolutamente d’accordo” assentì Minerva sorridendo. “Ciò non toglie che Harry vola meglio di te” lo pungolò.

“È che adesso fanno scope migliori” ribatté James, scherzoso.

Poi il cielo cominciò a scurirsi, il chiacchiericcio degli studenti cessò e la sala tornò deserta.

“Forse è ora di andare, professoressa.”

Minerva lo guardò con malinconia, poi sussultò sorpresa quando lui l’abbracciò stretta.

“Si prenderà cura di mio figlio, vero?” domandò James con urgenza, quando l’ebbe lasciata.

“L’ho sempre fatto, Potter.”

“Lo so.”

“Questa è una di quelle scene che si possono vedere solo da morto, immagino” commentò una voce ironica in lontananza.

Minerva e James si girarono per capire chi avesse parlato. Un giovane ragazzo, bello da mozzare il fiato, li guardava divertito.

“Non mi aspettavo che il mondo dietro al Velo fosse tanto simile a Hogwarts. Bella divisa, prof” aggiunse con un ghigno, mentre l’insegnante e l’amico lo guardavano con le lacrime agli occhi.

“Felpato…” mormorò James, la voce incrinata dal dolore.

“Mi aspettavo un’accoglienza più festosa, Ramoso” lo rimproverò bonariamente Sirius, abbracciandolo entusiasta.

“E levati quella faccia da funerale, neanche fosse morto qualcuno!” scherzò. Fu l’unico a trovare la battuta divertente.

“Cosa è successo?” chiese Minerva, il volto contratto.

“Potrei farle la stessa domanda, professoressa.”

“Lei non è qua per restare” spiegò James.

“Be’, io sì, per la felicità della mia carissima cugina.”

“Bellatrix?”

“Già. Ma non preoccuparti, Harry è al sicuro” garantì. Poi si rivolse di nuovo alla McGranitt. “Professoressa, mi pare evidente di essermi ritrovato nel bel mezzo della sua mancata dipartita e chiedo perdono per l’inopportuna intrusione” commentò Sirius con ironia. “Visto che sono qui, però,” aggiunse tornando serio “confesso che mi piacerebbe molto fare un’ultima corsa con lei, professoressa.”

Un attimo dopo si era trasformato in un grosso cane nero, che abbaiò e scodinzolò festante. Minerva capì e presto accanto al cane apparve un gatto soriano, dei segni squadrati sul muso. Anche un maestoso cervo si unì a loro. Avanzarono lentamente tra le due tavolate centrali, tornate spoglie. Ormai era calata la sera e i loro occhi brillavano come luminose capocchie di spillo.

Mentre attraversavano la stanza, la pietra sotto le loro zampe si tramutò in terra e le mura del castello cominciarono a sparire. Davanti a loro, in lontananza, si agitava il Platano Picchiatore. Il cane guaì allegro e cominciò a correre, invitando gli altri a farlo con lui e stando attento a non lasciare indietro il gatto.

Quando arrivarono in prossimità del Platano, il soriano balzò agile tra i rami inferociti e premette le zampe su un nodo alla base del tronco. L’albero si immobilizzò. Cervo e cane si avvicinarono per accucciarsi vicino al gatto, che sfiorò le loro zampe con la propria. Lanciò a cane e cervo un ultimo sguardo carico d’affetto, prima di sparire nel passaggio segreto.

*

“Riesce a stringermi le mani, professoressa?”

Minerva percepì quella richiesta lontana e si sforzò di eseguire il compito, riuscendo a imprimere alle dita una discreta forza.

“Bene, molto bene! Ora, perché non prova ad aprire gli occhi?”

La professoressa sollevò faticosamente le palpebre, scoprendo di trovarsi in un’asettica stanza d’ospedale. La prima cosa che attirò la sua attenzione fu la Pluffa posata sul comodino. Era autografata dal capitano delle Holiday Harpies, Gwenog Jones. Minerva realizzò di non essersi nemmeno resa conto che a un certo punto dello strano sogno la Pluffa si fosse volatilizzata come un Boccino.

“Le hanno mandato tanti fiori, professoressa, ma da quando un nostro paziente è stato strangolato da un Tranello del Diavolo siamo obbligati a rimandarli al mittente” spiegò la Guaritrice con gentilezza.

Minerva quasi si commosse nel riconoscere una sua vecchia studentessa Corvonero. Dei fiori, però, non le importava nulla.

“Posso averla?” chiese, indicando la Pluffa. In altre circostanze il suo cuore da tifosa avrebbe gioito per l’autografo di Jones, ma adesso tutto ciò che Minerva riuscì a pensare è che quella Pluffa le era stata regalata da James Potter. Una lacrima di commozione le rotolò dispettosa sulla guancia.

 

Minerva si era ripresa da meno di mezz’ora quando una fenice argentea apparve nella sua stanza. La voce di Silente si alzò nell’aria, rallegrandosi del suo risveglio e aggiornandola sugli ultimi avvenimenti. Solo alla fine le annunciò la terribile notizia della morte di Sirius. Solo allora Minerva capì che forse non era stato solo un sogno.

*

Il cane e il cervo corsero e giocarono nel prato fino allo sfinimento, la luna piena a illuminare i loro passi. Infine si abbandonarono stremati sotto al solito faggio sulle rive del Lago Nero e ripresero le loro sembianze umane.

“Sono un padrino terribile” confessò Sirius di punto in bianco.

“Harry ti adora” ribatté James.

Sirius sospirò. “È così sbagliato che io sia più contento di rivedere te che distrutto perché non posso essere al suo fianco?” domandò addolorato.

James scosse la testa. “Anche tu mi sei mancato, Felpato.”

“Mi dispiace di aver dubitato di Lunastorta” mormorò l'amico, dopo un attimo di esitazione.

“Lo so” lo rassicurò James.

“Se io non vi avessi proposto lo scambio…”

“Voldemort non sarebbe caduto e la guerra non sarebbe finita. Chissà quanti altri innocenti sarebbero morti…”

Cadde il silenzio e lo sguardo di entrambi volò verso le stelle.

“Sirio è particolarmente luminosa, oggi” sorrise James, indicandola. Sirius ghignò.

“Perché ridi?”

“ _Sirio è particolarmente luminosa, oggi_ ” lo scimmiottò Felpato. “Hai preso lezioni dai Centauri, per caso?”

“Purtroppo mi hanno negato l’ingresso nel branco sia con le gambe che con le corna” sorrise James.

“A proposito, ho notato che sono cresciute. Lily si è data alla pazza gioia, eh?”

“Idiota!” esclamò James, assestandogli un pugno sul braccio mentre Sirius sghignazzava.

“Scherzi a parte, lei dov’è?” domandò quando si fu calmato.

“Arriverà presto” spiegò James. “È andata a cercare qualcuno.”

“Chi?”

“Te lo dirò se mi prometterai che ascolterai tutto quello che ha da dirti.”

Sirius lo guardò sospettoso, ma alla fine acconsentì. “Va bene, lo prometto. Ora ti decidi a dirmi chi?”

James sorrise enigmatico. “Anche Regolo è particolarmente luminosa, stanotte.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao!!  
> Prima di tutto ringrazio Sara.H per avermi dato concessione della sua idea. Il suo contest chiedeva di far vivere a un personaggio un’esperienza simile a quella di Harry, decidendo posto e persona all’accoglienza. Questa doveva dare al quasi defunto un motivo per restare, poi lui doveva decidere se tornare o restare.  
> Ho scelto Minerva perché l’adoro e perché la situazione citata all’inizio si prestava a far rimanere la situazione canon. Per me è una sorta di Missing Moment^^  
> Per quanto riguarda le tempistiche, siete liberi di immaginare che il tempo scorresse diversamente nel sogno (cioè, il sogno potrebbe essere iniziato appena l’hanno schiantata, o poco prima che si risvegliasse). Comunque, Minerva si riprende dopo la visita di Harry all’Ufficio Misteri, quindi Sirius muore mentre è in ‘coma’ (?).  
> Perché ho scelto James? Da Pottermore, Minnie era molto più affezionata al padre che alla madre, ma lui era Babbano e ho immaginato che non potesse vivere tutto ciò. Idem per il suo primo, unico vero amore. Ho escluso da subito che potesse presentarsi suo marito: per quanto le fosse affezionata, non l’amava. Silente poteva andare, ma era un po’ scontato e in più la giudiciA ha chiesto di non usarlo.  
> Restano quindi gli studenti: l’unico vero dubbio che ho avuto è con Lily, ma confesso che l’ironia affettuosa di James e l’idea del Quidditch come passione comune mi hanno fatto propendere per lui. La McGranitt – a detta di Pottermore – è stata un’ottima giocatrice di Grifondoro e ha sempre tenuto molto alla squadra anche come ‘tifosa’, tenendo gli occhi aperti per i nuovi talenti. Ho immaginato che potesse tifare – oltre che per i Grifondoro – anche per l’unica squadra interamente femminile. Non ho idea della casa di appartenenza di Gwenog Jones, ma ho pensato che Lumacorno potesse non essere l’unico fan tra i suoi ex professori ^^  
> Infine, specifico che James non dice nulla di Regulus alla McGranitt perché a mio avviso sarebbe un abuso di potere, diciamo, raccontare i fatti della gente dietro il Velo a chi ha deciso di riattraversarlo.
> 
> Grazie di aver letto!!  
> Sarò felice di sapere cosa ne pensate :)
> 
> Ps tutti i personaggi appartengono a JKR e la storia è scritta senza scopo di lucro!


End file.
